Feelings
by GreenEyedNeko
Summary: Break and Alice never really had a good relationship, mostly because of her hostility towards him. But when they get trapped in Cheshire's dimension Alice is forced to collaborate with Break and she'll slowly realise he isn't THAT annoying. Alice's POV


_**PLEASE READ HERE FIRST!** CONTAINS IMPORTANT INFO ABOUT THE FANFIC!_

_OMG! This is actually my first fanfiction EVER!! *_* *is excited* So yeah, I got annoyed that there aren't many/none BreakXAlice fanfictions on internet, so one of my YouTube friends asked: "Why don't you write your own BreakAlice fanfictions? Maybe like this you can get some (if not all ) of the other BreakXAlice fans get their asses on the chair before the PC and write some too! XD" (LOL! didn't want to offend anybody with that!XDD) Anyway, here is the first chapter of what I hope to be a decent BreLice fanfiction. The Pandora Hearts fans may recognize this part of the story and may say "HEY! This is more or less the exact same thing we saw/read in the anime/manga! So what's the point in writing this?" And I asnwer.."Well...the Cheshire cat arc started with BreLice and finished with OzXAlice and BreakXSharon/Shalon in the anime/manga...BUT what if Alice and Break never got separated when they reached the mirror room?" XD I won't spoil any more things now! So please enjoy and don't forget to review! It means really much to me ^_^ _

_DISCLAIMER: Did Break and Alice ended together? No! Then I can't possibly own Pandora Hearts! lawl! _

* * *

_Sadness._

That's all what Alice could feel while watching the scene before her eyes. The one that Oz was calling "Uncle Oscar" was giving a parental, loving hug to both Oz and Gilbert. Alice knew that this strange old man was the closest person to Oz from the Vesalius family so maybe hugging him after not being able to see him for 10 years was a normal reaction, but she couldn't help than to feel sad and out of place. Somehow she thought that she didn't have a right to be there, interrupting that strange family's reunion, so her legs instantly began moving, making her to walk into the opposite direction. Alice was walking at a slow pace through the crowd without knowing where exactly she was going and she didn't actually care. She just felt like she had to get as far away as possible from that place. Far away from Oz and the ones he considered "family". _"Huh…? What's wrong with me…?"_ Thoughts began to fill Alice's already confused mind. _"Why..? Why am I running away?"_**.** The happy faces of Oz, Gilbert and Oscar flashed through her mind and her pace fastened. _"I hate this!"_ Alice started running, tightening her grip on the bag full of apples she was holding till now _"I just...don't want to stay in that place…"_ Thinking this way she continue on running, running wherever her legs would take her to.

After a while, Alice finally stopped and leaned her tired body against the wall on her right for support.

**"Damn! Why..? Why am I like this?"** Alice asked herself, while panting heavily; still thinking at the reason why she was running. Then, Alice slowly raised her eyes to check on her surroundings: a dark, isolated, narrow street. Alice sighed.

**"Guess I'm alone again…"**

She just hated it. Loneliness always was her biggest fear. She had to affront it while she was trapped in the Abyss and even now there were moments when Oz would leave her alone, too occupied to think about other people than herself, and when that happened she would have to affront the Will of the Abyss' sadistic voice echoing through her mind, telling her she was, is and will be forever alone since that was her destiny. She hated it.

_Ring. Ring._

**"Who…?!"**

Alice automatically turned around and faced the direction the ringing was coming from. Then she noticed him. On the opposite wall of the street there was someone Alice knew very well. "The Clown" as she liked to call him or "the most annoying person on Earth", or, in poor words, the person that was commonly known by the other people of Pandora as Xerxes Break, was hiding behind a big sheet of the same color as the wall, trying to get unnoticed. She couldn't help but sweatdrop and slowly her confusion was replaced by anger.

**" Ah, it's you!"** Alice screamed. That Clown actually thought she was that stupid not to notice his obvious "hiding place"?!

**"Ah…I was found?"** A tone of surprise (or sarcasm?) could be heard in Break's voice, thing that didn't go unnoticed by Alice. Break dropped the sheet at his feet and smiled cheerfully, irritating her even more.

**"Able to see through my ninjutsu! I didn't expect less from Alice."**

_"GRR!! So he really thinks I'm stupid"_ That was it! Alice was REALLY annoyed.

**"It would have been better if you didn't show up! Now go away or I'll smash the wall along with you!"** She screamed pointing at Break's face ready to punch him. But he didn't go away and didn't even get scared like a normal person would do feeling the killing aura that was floating around Alice. He just chuckled a bit at her advertisements and said:

**" My my, you seem energetic. That's good since a moment ago it seemed you were waiting for the world to crawl upon you. "**

**"Uh…?"** Alice was really taken aback by this simple remark and just stared at Break with a surprised face. _"Damn! He heard me?!"_ Being questioned by Break was the last thing Alice wanted right now so she took a step back ready to turn around and leave but Break started talking again and slowly approach her.

**"However…"**

**"Eh? Stop right there! Don't get near me, you clown!"** Alice took a few steps back again trying to make the space between her and Break as big as possible, but neither her words nor her actions made him stop walking towards her.

**"I advise you to pay more attention to your surroundings."** Now Break was just 1 step close to her and Alice was just getting more confused and annoyed with his actions.

_Ring Ring_

**"…!"** That ringing again. Alice turned to her right facing the direction she thought the sound came from.

**"That person has been constantly following you."** Break slowly whispered in Alice's ear, making her turn around again to face him. When Alice opened her mouth to talk, Break rapidly pulled her into a protective hug. It was the first time Alice actually got so close to him, but she didn't had time to think about that in that moment. The only things she knew was that something or someone was following her, everything she could hear was complete silence and that she felt a strong sweet scent coming from Break's jacket, nothing strange knowing Break's huge appetite when it came to sweets.

**"Don't leave my side, Alice."** Break's voice broke through the silence, tightening the grip of his arms around the girl.

**"Or else…a bad kitty will make you lose your path into a maze."**

And indeed, Alice saw "something" revealing itself from the darkness behind Break's back. A shadow with red eyes and a smile like the crescent moon was glaring at them.

**"You…!"** Alice began, but didn't had the chance to finish, feeling herself being pulled, together with Break , in the deepest part of the darkness.

* * *

_cliffhanger! I know it's short but this is all 4 now! I promise the next chapter will be longer and also the things will get a completely different route form the anime/manga so please don't get bored yet! XD I just wrote this chapter to make you remember what happened **before** Cheshire's dimension. SO please stay tooned 4 more. That's if I get enough encouragement XD *points at all of you reading this + at her YT friends*_


End file.
